Nara Shimada
Nara Shimada (ナラ シマダ , Nara Shimada) is chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure,a member of the Nara Clan, the little sister of Shikamaru Nara and a member of Team 13/Team Ibiki. She posseses the Swift Style kekkei genkai. She is a member of the Kimyōna Clan but was adopted by the Nara Clan. Background Shimada was born under the Nara Clan and the younger sister of Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru calls her "Tomboy" or "greatest Drag in the world" while Shimada Calls Him "Baka-nii". Shimada likes going with his father when he goes to the Hokage's office, she became aware of a ninja's duty at a young age. But Most of the people knew that Shimada was once captured by Kabuto Yakushi to be a test dummy for Orochimaru's experiments when she was 4 years old. she was missing the whole day. that night at the village gate, one of the guards saw Shimada laying unconscious at the floor, he took her at the hospital and her family came to see her shortly. When Shikaku Nara asked about what happen to her, Shimada only said something about "Man with Snakes" which later lead to her fear of Snakes. the doctors also told Shimada and her family that she had traces of Swift Release Chakra and Wind Release Chakra inside her.( Nara Clan's Chakra is "Wood") Even though She was a Weird Nara Member, she didn't mind what happened to her and she was trained by her father to use her abilities well, her Shadow techniques were also different from others, She can materialize her shadows into solid objects and she can turn into a shadow and pass through solid objects She entered the Academy with her brother and became classmates too and is one of the Rookie Nine she met and made new friends, one of them is Tsukinoe Kriko and Hitsuki Riku and soon became her team mates. She has Great respect for Ino Yamanaka and addresses her as "Ino-Sama" Shimada graduated at the Academy with high grades in academic and physical fields. Ahe was dispatched to team 13/Team Ibiki along with Kiriko and Riku. Because of their sensei Ibiki Morino is a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force Shimada and her team mates gained knowledge in torturing and interrogating their opponents. The reason why Shimada was considered a weird Nara member because, she is not really a member or a true Nara ninja. She was found by Shikaku at the forest when she was just a baby and adopted her. Shikaku only told Shimada that she was adopted the day she became a Chunin. Shimada is the last remaining member of the "Kimyona Clan" after it was wiped out by a massive forest fire. Kimyona Clan Kimyona Clan, or also known as "The Villageless Clan". the history of the Kimyona Clan is know for it's weird abilities and rare jutsu. like future reading, Kekkei Genkai, and Genjutsu and weird ninjutsu (Like Shimada's ability to materialize Shadows and become a shadow herself.) the Kimiyona clan was not one of the strongest clans but it is one of the unique clans because of it's jutsus. ninjas from different villages and countries that were cast out from thier villages found refuge in this clan that is located somwhere between the Land of Fire and Land of Wind. The main Line of the Kimyona Clan is known for thier Kekkei Genkai: Swift Release. End of Kimyona Clan Kimyona Clan was distroyed by an ambush attack while they were a sleep. a group of unkown ninjas, set the forest that surrounded then on fire which caused a massie forest fire that ate the whole clan, the only survivor was Kimyona Shimada who is know known as Nara Shimaada. Team 13 Death Of Team 13 When Sasuke left Konoha, a few months passed and shimada became a chunin, she was the only chunin in herTeam. and she was the leader of her first mission as a chunin, they went to a mission in Kirigakure to assasinate a group of rouge ninja. Shimada was not feeling well that day and caused her to make a drastic desicion which lead to the death of Kiriko and Riku, she was taken as a hostage but was saved by Morino sensei. Shimada wanted to quit being a ninja and blamed herself for the death of her dear friends. New Team 13 after 3 months of the death of Shimada's team mates, Shimada decided to work at the Hokage's office instead of doing missions. She was called out by Tsunade and she was surprised to see Mornino Sensei and two boys standing beside him. one had black hair and one with silver hair, and Tsunade said that it's time to revive the team 13. Shimada didn't approve of it and challanged the two in battle, if they won, she will agree to be a team with them. though the two gave Shimada a hard time because of the two did continous combination attacks, Shimada noticed that the two just blew attacks on her without thinking and exhausted their Chakra. Shimada said: "you two attack like what i used too" she laughed on how the two attack like when she was a genin and in the end Shimada agreed to Revive team 13, the new team members was Futogoryu Kuroh and Futagoryu Shiro. she also promised that she would never make the same mistake she did ever again. Personality PART I: Shimada is a hot-headed and hyperactive Kunoichi. She tends to punch people in the face when they make her angry or annoyed. She also has an I.Q similar to her brother and makes battle strategies if she is with her team, but when she is just on solo-flight, she attacks recklessly with explosive attacks.. She is somewhat of a glutton when it comes to sweets and seafood. She doesn't like losing especially to boys. the most noticeable attitude of her is her "Tsundere" attitude. PART II: in two and a half years, Shimada improved, not only in her skills as a ninja but also her personality, she became more patient and thinks about stuff before jumping to conclusions and punching people at the face out of the blue (though she still does that) she became a better person and a ninja. Appearance Shimada has a fair complexion, not white, not dark type of skin. she has short black hair tied into a neat fox-tail. She wore a black jacket cut to the waist and black shorts with bandages above the knee. she also has a green scarf around her waist, it was a birthday present given her mother Yoshino. she wore her forehead protector at the right side of her arm like her brother. When she reached Chunin level, her clothes were changed from a black and white sleeveless vest cut to the waist and she wore white arm warmers, she had her forehead protector pined to the right side of the arm warmer and the symbol of her clan at the left. she wore dark blue leggings that reached only above her knee. and still had the green scarf around her waist. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, She wore the proper Konoha flak jacket. and the Shinobi forehead protector at her right shoulder Abilities Taijutsu Shimada is good at taijutsu, she combines her Materializing Jutsu with taijutsu to deal more damage to the opponent. when she became a chūnin, She would be asked by Rock Lee to be his sparring partner, Her taijutsu skills improved a lot because of this. her taijutsu and Swift Release are a good combination during fights. Kekkei Genkai Shimada has Swift Release Kekkei Genkai and Wind Release Chakra nature, because she was a member of the Kimyona Clan,at first she thought it was just a rare bestownment on her but her adoptive father shikaku told her everything. Shimada is very skilled in using her Kekkei Genkai, thus making her excellent in taijutsu. She is considered the second fastest ninja in the Land of Fire next to the fourth hokage. She was able to train and control using her Kekkei Genkai with the guidance of Shikaku her father and her sensei Ibiki Morino. Ninjutsu Her Ninjutsu is like an "assist" when she is using Taijutsu. for Example, instead of normal punches, she uses her Materialazing jutsu: Shadow Scythe to make Shadow blades from her arms and use it for attack, she can also summon numerous number of shadow knuckles Knuckle Shadow She also has Shadow Possesion jutsu that binds her enemy and let's her team mates do the finishing attack. she has explosive power mixed with incredible speed is the key why she became a Chunin after her Brother. and her Wind Release jutsu also helps her finish of enemies at a long distance to mid distance. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Shimada was one of the trouble makers in school. because she get's into fights especially with boys and got the name "Boy Killer" (ボイ・キラー) her brother commented to her and said "for a smart person, you are pretty dumb" she is always seen outside of the class room with Naruto Uzumaki and soon became friends. Shimada also told Naruto "you are not much of a scary guy! you're aawesome!" Chūnin Exam Arc Shimada and her team also took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. She was one of the students who used their Ninjutsu to gain information from the students who can actually answer the exam, she used her Shadow Mode and slammed her head on the table and it passed through it. she streched out her head at Gaara and copied his paper. she gave hand signals at her team mates and the three of them passed the first part. during the Chunin Exams preliminaries, Shimada fought with one of the ninja's of the Otogakure named Otori. She was a blind ninja with a loud sense of hearing, she can hear the opponents movements and vibration and predict their movements. Otori was able to predict every movement of Shimada's attack, she even said to her that "you attack like a wild animal, you are wild like a beast, yet predictable like a rat" Shimada gained many bruises and deep cuts at that battle, it was also the first time Shimada thought of a battle strategy of her own. She won that battle by directing Otori's attention else where by using Shadow Clone Shuriken and made many sounds and vibration all over the arena which caused Otori confused, then she used Shadow mode and snuck behind Otori and delivered the finishing punch. Invasion of Konoha Arc Shimada was ordered to come with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura in pursuit to Gaara She was one of the greatly injured due to the direct attack to Gaara because she saw that he was hurting her friends that caused her to go berserk. in the end she was greatly injured and lost consciousness. During the Timeskip After hearing that Sasuke Uchiha left Shimada tried to talk to Naruto and cheer him up, but she saw that determined look in his eyes she knew that he will be fine. though one of her team mates, Riku wanted to go after Sasuke she stopped her and said "even if you go after him, you know you won't reach him....let Naruto get him back" during this time also her team mates died in a mission disbanding Team 13. after 3 months Shimada was introduced to the 2 new mwmbwers of Team 13. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc When Shimada heared the news that Naruto came back to the village she wanted to greet him but she was stuck with office work by the Hokage. While carrying a stack or paper work and files for Tsunade She luckily ran into Naruto and the rest as their first day as "Team Kakashi".when she heard that Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki She dropped the things that she is carrying and stood shocked. it was revealed that Shimada and Gaara became close friends the past 2 and a half years while Naruto was gone. Shimada was dispatched to assist Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara. She was one of the one who helped fight Deidara and form a battle strategy. after rescuing Gaara, when he gain consciousness Shimada cried and embraced Gaara Three-Tails Arc Main article: Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Shimada fought along side with her Morino Sensei against Pain that uses Summoning Jutsu she helped restraint Pain's Giant Rhino that drained her chakra. when the Giant Drill-Beaked Bird attacked her sensei, she used the last bit of her chakra and strength to pull it's attention away that lead to her death. she was revived when the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Shimada woke up with her team mates (New team 13) in shock and as well was her sensei. "what are you all crying for?" she muttered then her team mates hugged her down. she was next seen celebrating Naruto's victory. Konoha History Arc Gaara's Bond in the anime she was with Team 7 to assist their mission with Gaara at first she was unsure of what the out come of their mission and even thought about how to restraint Gaara when he loses his control, but she was happy when he protected all of them and didn't harm his pursuers that was also Sand Ninjas she became angry at Gaara's pursuers and even punched one hard but Gaara was the one who restrained her. Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc Main article: Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Shimada was assigned to the fifth division or also known as the special battle division division She was also surprised to see her old team mates revived. at first she hesitated to fight them but when Riku and Kiriko were Hurting her new team mates and friends, She told Shiro and Kuroh to let her handle them, the two boys wished her good luck and stand down,Shimada finished Riku and Kiriko off and Shiro used his sealing jutsu to seal them, Shimada caught a glimpse of them looking at her smiling to her warmly. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Shimada and her team was assigned to the front lines to battle Moryo's Army. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Shimada was with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to escort a boy but is really a girl named Amaru, and Shinnō, her sensei, back to their village. but Shimada and Hinata were separated from Sakura and Naruto. Shimada Punched Naruto and told him if he became reckless at a mission again he will go home to the village as dead meat, while Hinata tried to calm her down and Sakura agreeing with Shimada. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Shimada was seen with Sai in the first part of the movie. She defended Sai from the bird like pursuer but failed, she was beside him when Naruto came, she helped Kakashi and Sakura defeat the Wolf beasts.She was next seen with the rest of the Konoha 11. Naruto 5: Blood Prison when Naruto is in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds and memories with his friends and comrades in Konoha. Naruto then Remembers him and Shimada planing on painting the Hokage great stone faces and having a great laugh at the idea. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Shimada and all of the Konoha 11 stopped the prisoners from escaping. She stands shoked at Naruto that was lying pale on the floor while Sakura tries to heal him after his battle but cannot. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. They later all prepare to go home. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Shimada and the whole team 13 appeared in Road to Ninja. Naruto and Sakura noticed that she is always afraid and shaking and hides behind her team mates and always apologizes to everything and always rushed to her brother and cries more loudly, unlike the hard headed hyperactive Shimada Naruto and Sakura knew, Shimada wears white clothes, white long sleeved jacket and long white skiry that reaches her ankles and let's her hair loose and covers her face, her nickname there is "Sadako" because of her messed up hair and white clothes. Trivia **Shimada hobbies is training, reading, and being with her friends and punching other people. **Shimada's favorite foods are Onigiri, Foods and Chilli and Sweets. Her least favorites are Carrots. **Shimada has completed 51 official missions in total: 19 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 4 S-rank. ** Shimada has Romantic feelings for Gaara **Shimada has special attention for her new Team mates Kuroh and Shiro, because she dosen't want to repeat the tragedy that happened to the previous team 13. Quotes *(To herself) "i won't let the past be my Future! i'll work hard for my future!" *(To Shikamaru) " you are the most annoying and funny brother i can ever have! " *(To Gaara after hurting Sakua in the Invasion of Konoha arc) " i won't let you hurt anyone anymore!!" *(To Otori in the Chunin exams) " you should have given up while you had a chance " *(To Gaara)" Looks like you became a better person, good for you " *(To Deidara at Rescuing Kazekage arc)" Give me back Gaara! Give me back my friend! " *(To Gaara after he was resurected)"Don't do anything stupid again......please"" *(To Gaara at the Shinobi War)"Hey....don't die on me, okay?" *(To Kuroh and Shiro)"You guys are just like me.....fine i'll accept you two to be my new team mates!" *(To Kiriko and Riku at the Shinobi war)"I'll see you guys again sometime.....rest for know okay?" References Nara Shimada was Created By Ayesha Balingit along with the other team members of team 13 and new team 13. Category:DRAFT